goanimate_v20fandomcom-20200213-history
Conrad Vernon
Behind The Voice Actors | birth_place = Lubbock, Texas, U.S. | occupation = Voice actor, director, writer, storyboard artist | years_active = 1991–present }} Conrad Vernon (born July 11, 1968) is an American voice actor, director, writer and storyboard artist best known for his work on the DreamWorks animated film series Shrek as well as other films such as Monsters vs. Aliens, Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted and Penguins of Madagascar. He also co-directed the adult animated film, Sausage Party. in Death to Vernon, He Is The Main Protagonist Who Is Brendon Urie's Imaginary Friend, He Is The host and creator of the Live, Saturday Night for The Wicked. He Is Voiced By Morgan Freeman (Death to Vernon) Life and career Vernon, a native of Lubbock, Texas, studied at CalArts and worked as a storyboard artist for animated productions (including Ralph Bakshi's Cool World)A Very Animated Family Reunion - Box Office Mojo; he also directed Morto the Magician (a four-minute animated film written by Steve Martin).Monsters vs Aliens: Conrad Vernon vs Animated Views - Animated Views In 1996, he joined DreamWorks, where he worked as a storyboard artist on Antz. After Antz proved a success as the first animated feature film to be produced by DreamWorks Animation, Vernon signed on as a writer for Shrek, where he was responsible for the Gingerbread Man, and eventually voiced that character. He also appeared in Shrek 4-D and Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas. In June 2004, he made his feature film directorial debut with the Academy Award nominated Shrek 2. He voiced Mason the chimpanzee for the DreamWorks Animation films Madagascar, Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa, Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (for which he is also credited as director) and its spin off Penguins of Madagascar (where he voiced Rico, one of the penguins) and reprised the voice of Mason in the television series. Vernon co-directed, with Rob Letterman, the 3D animated film Monsters vs. Aliens, which he co wrote as well as supplying several voices. Vernon co-directed, with Greg Tiernan, the adult animated comedy Sausage Party, from a story by Seth Rogen, Evan Goldberg, and Jonah Hill, as well as providing some of the voices. Vernon also co-produced and co-directed, again with Greg Tiernan, an animated version of The Addams Family, which is to be released near the end of 2019.A Very Animated Family Reunion - Box Office Mojo Vernon has been hired to direct a reboot of The Jetsons, from a screenplay by Matt Lieberman, which is to be made by Warner Brothers.The Jetsons Planned as Animated FeatureAnimated 'Jetsons' Movie to Lift Off With 'Sausage Party' Director, in [[Variety (magazine)|Variety]] Filmography Film Acting Roles Other credits Television Acting roles References External links *Conrad's blog * Category:1968 births Category:Living people Category:American animated film directors Category:Animators from Texas Category:American male voice actors Category:People from Lubbock, Texas Category:California Institute of the Arts alumni Category:DreamWorks Animation people Category:American storyboard artists Category:American television directors Category:Male television writers Category:American television writers Category:Film directors from Texas Category:Screenwriters from Texas